minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jagapup/Order of the Mcsm wiki- Episode 3-Chapter 3
( Jagapup: Hi guys, before the chapter starts I want to say,now I know we can all now assume that episodes on this series on NOT coming out on every Saturday. I know at the very beginning of this series that I said I'd do one every Saturday, but now it's been updated like..............Idk....once every other week or once every month even? I'm not sure, I've lost track of the weeks. We all have our lives and it's been busy, especially with school starting up again, but I'm just letting you know that I am continuing to work on these chapters when ever I can possible.Now making this chapter required tons of research on Undertale stuff, and the group name has finally been determined. I'll be announcing the group name in the next episode.) Jagapup and her friends arrived down at the Underground, finding that the portal had them falling down the hole that lead down into Mt Ebott. Fireball, who used his wings to slow his fall, caught Georgia and Peaceful, saving them from the deadly fall. The rest of the group continued the fall, screaming. However the fall was taking so long, that their screaming dyed down into nothing. Finally Jaga's group had landed down at the bottom with a bound,and everything goes black. Soon Jaga regains her self-conches as she slowly wakes up. " Jagapup, you're okay!"said Peaceful " Thank goodness, ha, when we all fell down I thought that you died of fall damage " Peacefull's mention of the group falling down, caused Jagapup's memory to come back to her,recalling of what happened before the fall. She sits up,and looks around. Quite a few of the golden flowers had been crushed when Jaga had landed. The bed of golden flowers had broken their fall. " I can't believe we actually survived that"said Pigmaster " I know right, that must've been at least 50 feet fall"said Domitron looking up from where they just came " Is everyone else alright?"asked Georgia " You mean just after falling over a 50 feet drop?"asked Poli " Yeah, definitely shaken up." " Hang on guys, I'm just going to use my healing powers in order to get you back to full health, just in case any of you may have broken something when we fell. Now just hold still" said Chocolate arching her back " Arff Arff! Heal!" A light green light starts to spread across their skin. After the group is completely covered, the specks of green lift off their skin into the air. Those green lights come together to form several plus signs above them. Those plus signs would rise up a bit further into the air and disappear into nothingness. More and more of those plus signs will keep forming and disappearing as the groups injuries begin to heal. " Alright everyone, we need to get moving if we want to find Asgore" said Domitron Then Flowey pops out of the ground before them. " Howdy. I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower"said Flowey " Hmm.... you're new to the Underground aren't cha? Toreil should've told you how things work around here. No? Well, I guess little old me will have to do" A huge box appears around Jaga's group and their souls come out of their bodies. Jagapup taught it was instresting how all her friends had different soul colors. Down below lays the list of Jaga's friends and their soul colors and meanings. 1. Jagapup- Rainbow Half Soul- A soul when when one side on it is human the other being monster. 2. Chocolate- Traitless- can change traits based off of emotions 3. Herotay- Orange- Bravery 4.Wildstyle-hot pink- dedication 5.Jagwar-Maroon- Confidenice 6.Mouse-Sse-Light teal-Understanding 7. Katt- Turquoise- Freedom 8. Gabriel-Navy Blue- Intensity 9.Cassie- White- Love 10. Soren- Coral- precision 11. Order- Biste- Conqeust/Success 13. Domitron- Red- Determination 14. Poli- cream- selflessness 15. Charles- Dark green- Adventure/Exploration 16. Rygor- Scarlet- Audacity ( meaning the willingness to take bold risks) 17. Jake- Brown- Hope 18. Betty- Mint Green- Excitement 19. Peaceful Kingdom- Yellow - Justice 20. Jessefan- Salmon- Faith 21. Pigmaster- Magenta- Heroic 22. Datbeardyguy- indigo- curiosity 23. Georgia- Grey- Unknown/magical 24. Stacy-Mid tone blue- Loyalty "See those little white things? By collecting them you're LV increases. What does lv stand for,why love of course! You want some love don't you?"said Flowey " I'm not really sure that's how love works"said Gabriel " Look, do you want the love or not?!"said Flowey frustrated " Um......sure"said Jessefan Everyone in Jaga's group who had heard of Undertale, knew what Flowey was up to. But Poli, he had a huge cheeky smile on his face. Jagapup could tell by Poli's facial expression that he had something planned. Everyone else saw Poli's face, and with one look they all knew exactly what Poli was thinking. Then they all started smiling too. " Now be sure to get as many as you can"said Flowey, shooting the pellets towards them As soon as the pellets got close to them, everyone slyly steps to the side,hand behind their back. " Hey buddy, ya missed em. Let's try again,shall we?"asked Flowey, shooting out more pellets Agian, the group slyly step to the side once the billets got close. " Is.....is this a joke? Are you BRAINDEAD?! RUN. INTO. THE. BULL.....uh....I mean friendliness pellets"said Flowey Some of the people in Jaga's group put their hands over their mouths trying to keep themselves from laughing. They all thought that trolling Flowey and annoying him was great fun! " Okay,okay! I'm ready! There's no way I'm gonna miss them this time. See of how serious I am right now!"said Jagapup,making her best serious face Jaga's best Serious Face ----> (>人<) ( I tried) " Oh my gosh Jaga hahahaha!"Gabriel laughs " So serious " lauphs Becky " Yeah, hey I'm serious too!" Jessefan attempting to make the serious face-----> _\ /_ <> " OMG! Jessefan!"laughs Poli " That face is even better than Jaga's was!"laughs Stacy " Well, if so certain that you're ready. Why don't you show me that you are?!"said Flowey, launching Jaga spirits toward a bullet. " I got it, I gonna get it! I'm gonna-" As soon as Jaga got run near the bullet she dodge it at the last second. " Oh yeah, yes! I did it!"exclaimed Jagapup " I did it too! I did it too! Yay!"exclaimed Jessefan " Yay! Everyone did it! It's a miracle! We should have a party!"exclamated Domitron " ARG! YOU MISSED THEM AGAIN!"shouted Flowey " Wait, so are you telling me that I missed it?"asked Jagapup putting her hand just above her eyes and looking toward the derection the bullet went to " Hu? Cause I was so SURE that I got it" " You all know what's going on don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer."said Flowey Then Flowey spawned in a ring of bullets that surrounded Jaga's group, but they weren't worried. They knew Toreil would come to their rescue. However Gabriel, Cassie, Stacy and Soren were. They didn't know about Undertale, so they didn't know what was going to happen. " DIE!!!! After all, in this world it's kill or be killed!"shouted Flowey " We'll we were all avoiding the bullets because we want NOT to be killed"said Soren " I'll save you Jagapup!"said Gabriel clinging onto Jaga as if his life depended on it " Gabe, it's gonna be okay,we'll be fine "said Jagapup trying to pry Gabriel off of her " How do you know?"asked Stacy Then a fireball knocked Flowey out of the way of harm,and the bullets around the group disappeared. " What a miserable creature torturing such harmful innocent youths"said Toreil " Who are you?!"asked Cassie nervously " Don't be afraid my child, I won't harm you. I am Toreil,care taker of the ruins"said Toreil " It's nice to meet you your majesty. I'm Order, and this is Poli,Betty, Rygor, Datbeardyguy, Pigmaster, Domitron, Charles, Jake, Georgia, Jessefan, Peaceful Kingdom, Gabriel, Cassie, Soren, and our leader Jagapup" said Order " And these are my friends, Chocolate, Herotay, Wildstyle, Jagwar, Mouse-Sse,Katt and Fireball"said Jagapup " It's nice to new you all"said Toreil " But how did you know that I was royalty?" " We know all about you and about this world of yours. I know this may sound crazy, but we came from another world."said Domitron "Interesting, how about we all talk it over back at my house. I've just baked a delicious cinnamon-butterscotch pie with nobody to share it with, and it would be just wonderful to have some company. It gets so lonely here by myself." So Toreil guides us through the ruins and takes us to her house. " Come, take a seat,make yourselfs at home"said Toreil " I'll be right back with the pie" Toreil's cinnamon-butter scotch pie looked so good! Warm puffs of steam rose from the dish. The pie had been sprinkled with brown sugar, and topped off with whipped cream. " Wow, Toreil this pie is absolutely amazing!"said Darbeardyguy " I'm glad you like it,and how about everyone else?"asked Toreil " Awesome"said Jessefan " Great!"said Wildstyle " Fantastic!"said Charles " Delicious "said Domitron " So good"said Georgia " Prehaps you should give a TU-TOREIL on how to make it!" " Pfthahahaha!!! Good one Georgia, we haven't made it to Snowdin and already puns are shown left and right"said Order " Can I get you all some milk to go with that?"asked Toreil " Yes please"everyone said at the same time " So what's the deal with Toreil anyway? Since we all come from a different world,we have never heard of you before"said Cassie taking a bite of her slice of pie " Well it was a long time ago, Toreil and Asgore had lived together for quite some time." said Poli " Wait wait wait wait, backup. Asgore and Toreil were married, but didn't Chara tell us that Asgore was Jagapup's father"asked Stacy " Excuse me, you know my child?"asked Toreil coming back with the glasses of milk" Chara passed away quite some time ago" " It's a long story"said Peaceful Kingdom " Anyway, they had a son named Aseril,and one day he found a human girl who fell down into the Underground,named Chara. They abopted her and raised her as one of their own. Now as we heard from Chara earlier, when they were making a pie for Asgore they used buttercups instead of cups of butter by mistake. This posion Asgore,and he almost died. But because my father's soul got reincarnated into his body, this gave Asgore another chance at life,thus regaining my father's memories."explained Jagapup " Exscue me, you say that your father's soul is in my ex-husbands body?!"asked Toreil " How has this happened?" Jagapup sighs. She felt as if she's told her tragic backstory many times before, to just about every person she meets. " Well you see, I'm not really a human. I come from another planet, Yorocky. All aliens there are combined with two animal souls and a human soul,and that's how we all get our names. I'm the princess of my planet, making my parents the rulers. However, my arch nemesis, The Sclaze, came into my castle, killed my parents and destroyed my planet. So I was forced to evacuate my home,down to Earth."said Jagapup " Yeah, so Jaga's father's soul goes into Asgore,you get that part. So after seeing Asgore get poisoned, Chara decided to posion herself with the same pie. This way Aseril and Chara could cross over the barrier,and free everybody in the Underground by collecting souls from the humans. But when Aseril brought Chara to her village, the humans there thought that Aseril killed the human,so they attacked. Aseril retreated to the Underground,and died from all the life threatening wounds. That's how the war between monsters and humans started." explained Charles " Asgore said that any human that was to come into the Underground was to be killed." Cassie,Gabriel, Stacy and Soren's eyes widened and they all looked at one another. " Don't worry, that's not gonna happen here ."said Peaceful " I hope...." " Except for Jaga, she's a alein,and alien are like monsters in a way."said Domitron " That's a good point, except you're part human too right Jaga?"asked Datbeardyguy " It's going to be confusing weather you're going to qauify as a soul with a walking plate that's just waiting for a costumer to come and........well you know" " Yeah,and don't forget about us. Herotay,Wildstyle,Fireball,Mous-Sse,Katt, Jagwar and I are all animals."said Chocolate " So basically we're say that throughout all of us, Jagapup and her pack will be the only ones here that'll have the chance of survival"said Charles crossing his arms " Well, if we're going off that rule,yes. But it's like that we can't be killed, we're not immortal or anything"said Katt " But you all have a chance of surviving too,after all, Asgore has six human souls and he only needs one more to free the monsters from the Underground."says Jagapup " So he'd only need to kill one of us." " And whom may I ask is going to make that sacrifice when them time comes?"asked Pigmaster Everyone remains silent. " Yeah, that's what I thought"said Pigmaster " Look, it doesn't matter who makes the sacrifice. No one is going to be making any sacrifice just yet."said Becky " Unless we sacrifice ourselves trying to save one another while in a battle"said Rygor " Remember, Asgore isn't the only one out there who's out to get us. There will be loads of monsters that what to bring justice to bring peace to their people" " But lucky for us, we can always use the spare and mercy buttons."said Jessefan " But unfortunately for us, one person who wouldn't want to except mecy is Chara. We're all on the menu when it comes to her, human, monster, animal or not"said Poli " It doesn't matter when or where, she's sure to turn up from time to time. It won't be easy to escape from her" " Wow, way to burst the bubble Poli" said Jessefan " But you're right, and speaking off Chara, we need to keep Order's command block out of her reach. It could destroy the entire world like * snaps her fingers* that!" " Accually, you know who would be very helpful in a situation like this? Sans, he knows all about timelines and resets and stuff. I'm sure with his help ,I'm sure we can ride of Chara"said Datbeardyguy " Well, it is very late. Why don't you all stay here for the rest of the night, and you can get a fresh early start in the morning."said Toreil Toreil got some sleeping bags out for Jaga's gang and placed them in the living room and in Chara's old bedroom. Jagapup was sleeping in one of the sleeping bags on the floor of Chara's old bedroom. She felt a bit uneasy knowing that she was sleeping in her sister's bedroom, but with Chocolate sleeping right by her side and her friends surrounding her, Jaga knew that everyone would be keeping eye out for anyone or anything that was to attack when they least expected it. Sometimes she wondered, why does it seem that villains seem to appear at night rather then in the day? Jagapup found it much easier to sleep when her friends were around. The occasional nightmares of her arch-enemy don't seem to come, allowing Jagapup to sleep peacefully. The light from the Underground's crystals shown through the window, reminding Jagapup of the moonlight back on the surface. Everything was calm and quiet. Right now, she was looking up at the ceiling with her head cradled in her hands. She switched her position and turns over to her left, now facing Chocolate,who was sound asleep. " Hey guys?"wispares Jagapup gently petting Chocolate's soft brown fur Chocolate opens her eyes half way, and looks back at Jagapup. She gives Jaga a slight sweet smile. " What is it Jaga?"asked Chocolate " Can't sleep? Are those nightmares keeping you up again?" " I've been thinking, remember how Chara and the Sclaze met up?"asked Jagapup " Yeah,why?"asked Domitron " What if they started to work together?"asked Jagapup " If they did that,then they'd be stronger and more dangerous than ever before. Who knows what kind of danger they could do." " You might be right"said Rygor " Now we've got two main arch-enemies on our hands here" " But I don't think that it'd work out with them working together. They'd just keep arguing back and forth about how they'd want to make you suffer"said Becky " Their main goal would be to get your voice again"said Jessefan " I bet that Chara would say that she should control you to gain access to your powers.,but Chara wants your soul too right? If they just took your soul,you'd be dead. For the Sclaze, it wouldn't be as satisfying to him to see you suffer without it, than it would be to have you dead. Then there's his magic bottle that he used last time..." " But the bottle was broken when Winslow- " ARFF! ARFF!"barked Cat " Cat, hush! Let Jaga finish her sentence, got ahead Jaga. Seriously, you are just one loud, frisky little pup.... "said Cassie " It's time to settle down, not time to play" So the bottle was broken when Winslow tossed it over the ledge when I was inside the Dark core in the DarkAges world." said Jagapup " So maybe the Sclaze could get another magic bottle"shrugs Jessefan " I geuss"said Jagapup looking down at the ground " Hey, don't worry, if they do start working together, I'm sure that we can handle it"said Gabriel " We've faced worse before,haven't we? Everything will turn out fine,you'll see" " *sigh* You're right, thanks guys"said Jagapup " Night" " Goodnight Jagapup"said Gabriel " Night everybody"said Datbeardyguy " Sleep well guys"said Jessefan " Don't let the white pumpkin bite"said Stacy " STACY!"wailed everyone else " Okay,OKAY, I was just joking "said Stacy Jagapup just stared up at the ceiling until her eyes grew droopy,and she drifts off to sleep. Jagapup wakes up in a strange white room. " Huh? Where am I, what is this place?"thought Jagapup Jagapup felt something crawling up her leg. She looked down to see it was some weird blue strings that where coming up from the ground, brushing up against her left leg. Was this some kind of plant? Jagapup tried to step over to the side ,but the strange plant seemed to quickly wrap it's vines around Jaga's leg,making her trip and fall. Jagapup turned over on her back, sat up and tried to pull herself free, but those blue vines wouldn't budge. The vines quickly wrapped themselves around her hands trapping them in their grip. Jagapup struggled to get her hands free, and those vines trapped Jagapup, tying themselves to the ground. Jaga was laying on her back,and fought with all her will and might to get free,but every time she tried to make a move,it gave her shots of unbearable pain. The vines wrapped around her body, and crawled around and into her mouth. The inside of her mouth stug really bad,and she could feel the blood circulating around her teeth. Jagapup starts to chock as the vines make their way down her throat. She feels the vines grasping tighter and tighter, and it was getting harder and harder for her to breath. " HELP!"screams Jaga with all the rest of her strength But nobody comes,and her screaming is just causing her more pain. Her screams are muffled by the layers of thick vine wrapped around her mouth. Her cheeks start to turn a deep shade of purple. Her vision is blurred by the flow of tears streaming down her face. She looks over to her left to see a skeleton, much similar to Sans but it's bones where black and it's jacket red and blue. Those vines were coming out of the tips of it's fingertips. That's when Jagapup realized that it wasn't vines that were trying to suffocate her. Those vine were actually blue strings. " Don't worry little one, it'll all be over quick"said the skeleton Jagapup wanted to scream and cry with all her might, but she couldn't. The strings cover her eyes, so the only thing see could see was pure black darkness. The strings blocked out all the noise, except for the sound of her own heartbeat. Then, SNAP! One of Jaga's ribs just broke! The strings wrapped around her lungs and squeezed them tightly. They tied themselves around her soul and head starts to spin. Then the strings quickly unraveled themselves releasing her lungs and soul from their grasp. The strings feel as if their still trying to hold on, like a knife's being dragged across her skin as the strings make their way out her body. Jaga's view becomes flooded with light as the strings unravel,uncovering her eyes. She colasped down to the ground on her hands and knees, catching her breath. She takes slow deep breaths to try and calm herself down. Jagapup looks ahead to see two skeletons standing between her and the other skeleton. The first skeleton wore a cape and crown, and judging by the way he was dressed, Jagapup guessed that he could be a prince. The second skeleton was dressed in brown leather clothing, a satchel hanged at his side and " Leave her alone,Error!"shouted shouted the paint skeleton " Put another string on her,and I will introduce you to my paint brush!" " I was just leaving"said Error Error disappears into thin air and out of their sight. The skeleton wearing the cape looks down apon Jagapup, and gives her sweet smile. " Don't worry kid, we're not gonna hurt cha"said the skeleton,reaching out his hand "I'm Dream Sans, and this is Ink Sans." " Nice to meet you"said Jagapup, taking Dream's hand " You two saved my life, thank you!" " Always happy to help. Error and his allies have been causing choas all thoughout the different au's,each deed more deadly than the next"said Dream " For example, recently Error and my brother,Nightmare, had destroyed the tree." " The tree?"asked Jagapup " What makes this tree so important?" " Well, me and my brother where created by that tree. That tree is better known as the tree of feelings,and it grows two different kinds of fruit. There's the golden fruit, which represents happiness and love, while the dark icky fruit represents jelously and hate. My brother grew jealous because all the people where eating my golden fruit, instead of his dark fruit. He wanted to prove that he could take care of the golden fruit just as well,but the golden fruit rotted away and was consumed. He ate all the dark fruit including the golden fruit which was picked. This caused him to turn into a foul, dangerous creature. Since the tree was destroyed, this caused the balance of emotions to break,and soon evil quickly takes over." explains Dream" Understand that when evil consume hate, it makes them ten times stronger and faster than normal. If they get injured in battle hate will automatically heal them right back up. Hate will also give the host the ability to teleport, and can use hate as any weapon or force field, it can even seal away the power of it's opponents." " Can you tell me more about Error and his allies?"asked Jagapup " Well Error was created when a player was messing around with the game files of the orginal Undertale. As you saw before, Error has blue strings that he can use to destroy souls and to take over a organism's body. He wants to delete all things he conciders to be glitches. What he means by glitchs, is every Undertale au in extistance"said Ink " So kid,what universe are you from?"asked Dream " Well, I came here through a portal witch brought me and my friends to the original Undertale" Jaga explains " Oh, so that's what that engery was coming from"said Ink " Um.......do you care to elbrate?"asks Jagapup " A few years ago we discovered a feild of energy throughout space and time, and we thought it could have been a new au being formed. But it seems that that feild of energy was actually that portal that brought you here"said Ink " The Heckmouth......." thought Jaga " Uh oh, if that feild of energy is that portal that brought you here, at this rate, Error and his allies could get into your world!"said Ink " Anything I can do to help with the situation?"asked Jagapup " Well, Error and his friends are kinda our problem to deal with"said Ink " You and your friends just continue on your way to your father okay? He'll need your protection,we'll take care of Error and the others" " You sure?"asks Jagapup " We're sure. We've got a bunch of allies to back us up,but if we do get into some kind of danger we'll turn to you"said Ink " We'll be sure to do the same with you if Error happens to confront us"said Jagapup " Now be careful out there,okay?"asked Dream " Will do"said Jaga giving the two skeletons a nod Jagapup wakes up to find herself back in the Underground in Toreil's home, her friends all still there sleeping on the floor. Had it been all a dream? It seemed so real........ " I think that the Underground turns out to be much more dangerous than we thought"thought Jagapup The next day........ "PREPARE YOURSELF!! FOR HIGH JINKS! FOR LOW JINKS! DANGERS! PUZZLES! CAPERS! JAPERS! BEING CAPTURED!! AND OTHER SORTS OF FUN ACTIVITIES. REFRESHMENTS WILL BE PROVIDED... IF YOU DARE!"said Papyrus " Oooooooo, we dare, we dare!"said Pigmaster " I can help,I'm pretty good with redstone traps. After all, I did........………well you know what I did, but my point is, I can probably find a to disable them."said Cassie Stacy looks at Cassie doubtfully. " Come on Stacy, please, trust me. I can help"said Cassie " Fine" complains Stacy crossing her arms " This first puzzle here I think you'll find rather shocking "said Papyrus " Ah, rather shocking, that's a good one!" giggles Rygor " THANKS, BUT I DIDN'T REALLY TELL A JOKE "said Papyrus " JUST TRY AND CROSS THOUGH THIS MAZE!" Charles was about to step a foot into the maze,when Papyrus got shocked with electricity. " Wow, you're right. That was shocking "said Soren " SANS, WHAT DID YOU DO?!"asked Papyrus "I think the human is supposed to hold the orb"said Sans " OH RIGHT, I TOTALLY FORGOT "said Papyrus Papyras walked through the maze in a certain zigzag pattern and gave us the orb,then walked back over to his brother. But he left his footprints in the snow,making it easy to spot the way through the maze. " THERE, NOW GO THROUGH "said Papyrus " Uhhhh...........you know that we could just follow in you're footsteps"said Jake following Papyrus' footprints " Like so" Everyone else in the group copied Jake and did the same. " WOW, YOU PASSED THROUGH THE MAZE SO EASILY...................TOO EASILY. BUT DON'T WORRY, THE NEXT PUZZLE IS MUCH HARDER. SANS, HIMSELF HAS COME UP WITH THIS ONE" Papyrus an Sans walk off to wait us at the next puzzle. " Wow, that was way easier than I thought"said Cassie " Are all the puzzles they make this easy?" " Nope,but some of them are"said Rygor So the group heads over the next puzzle. Up ahead a peice of paper lies on the ground. " HUMANS, I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR...........................SANS,WHERE'S THE PUZZLE?"asks Papyrus " It's right there on the ground"said Sans" Trust me there's no way they can get past this one" " Well, I'm sure that this puzzle is sure to be SANSational " said Rygor " I'm so proud"said Sans Soren goes over and picks up the peice of paper,but then gives the two skeletons a dirty look. " Seriously, this is just a word search"said Soren " SANS, THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"said a Papyrus " Whoops. Maybe I should have used today's crossword puzzle"said Sans " WHAT?! CROSSWORD?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION.......JUNIOR JUMBLE IS MUCH HARDER"said Papyrus " What?! Really dude? That easy pesy word scramble? That's for baby bones."said Sans " UN. BELIEVABLE. HUMANS!!! SOLVE THIS DISBUTE!!! WHAT IS HARDER? CROSSWORD OR JUNIOR JUMBLE?"asks Papyrus " Honestly, I have never really heard of Junior Jumble."said Jagapup " Yes, yes, I know. My knowledge of vocabulary is so lacking! So I say crossword." " Junior Jumble is harder"said Charles " I think crosswords"said Jessefan " Ditto!"said Poli " Well, I actually agree with Charles "said Becky " Same here"said Georgia " No way, crossword is harder"said Pigmaster " Prehaps it wasn't a good idea to ask Sans and Papyrus go over to the next puzzle,and Jaga's group follows. However this time, they only find Papyrus there. " HEY HUMANS! YOU WHERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO GET HERE, SO I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE TO MAKE IT MORE LIKE MY FACE. UNFORTUNATELY, THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND. BUT WORRY NOT, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SOLVE THE CONUDRUM!"says Papyrus " THEN WE CAN BOTH PROCEED! FEEL FREE TO TRY THE PUZZLE YOURSELVES. I'LL TRY NOT TO GIVE AWAY THE ANSWER" " FINALLY, a puzzle were we actually get to think"said Domitron " Using your brian is important after all" " Ture, alright Cassie, you ready to show them what you can do?"asked Jagapup " Ready. So since you guys know all about this world, do you know what I'm soposed to do?"asked Cassie " You see all those x's on the ground, you just need to change them into zeroes "said Jagapup " Got it"said Cassie " I've got the stopwatch on my phone ready"said Order " Ok, ready,set, solve the puzzle!" Order starts the clock and Cassie immediately starts at the puzzle. She quickly solves in no time flat. " And you solved it in 45 seconds!"said Order " WOW, Cassie. I'm impressed! You don't even really know much about this world! " Sure, I geuss"said Stacy crossing her arms Cassie looks at the ground, and Jaga pats her behind the back. " Don't mind her"said Jagapup to Cassie " WOW, YOU SOLVED IT SO QUICKLY, AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN NEED MY HELP TO DO IT!"said Papyrus " WELL, I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE. IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY FOR YOU!" Papyrus walks off to the next puzzle. " Hey great job solving the puzzle so fast, you didn't need my help to do it! Which is great, cause I love doing absolutely nothing "said Sans Herotay had climbed up a rock formation that was nearby, looking down at the puzzle Cassie just completed. " Papyrus said that he made the puzzle look more like his face,but I just don't see it"said Herotay tilting his head Herotay climbs down the rock formationSans follows along behind us to the next puzzle that the two skeletons have prepared for the group. " HEY, IT'S THE HUMAN! YOU'RE REALLY GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY DR.ALPHYUS! " Who's is Dr.Alphyus?"asked Soren " She's the new royal scientist,after the old one died in a accident"explained Order " What happened?"asked Stacy " Well, Dr. WD Gaster was working on a speaking machine in the CORE that hopefully could free the monsters of the Underground "explained Jagapup " However something went wrong with the machine, and it starts . Sans tryed to save Gaster, but it was too late. They say Gaster's soul was scattered across time and space, and to this day his spends his days looking for the peices of his soul, in hopes he might return home. As time goes on, monsters in the Underground forgot all about Dr. Gaster, but the only person who hasn't forgotten Gaster was Sans. Some say that Dr. Gaster was actually Sans' and Papyrus' father, that the two created as experiments." "S-SANS, IS THIS TURE?"asks Papyrus " Poor Papyrus, he's going, please TEMMIE I won't tell anyone "joked Poli Jagapup rolls her eyes. " Okay, this is so weird. First you know actually who I was even though we never met, now you know know my personal past?! "said Sans " I don't know how you all know these things but it's kinda freaking me out. What are you guys? Spies?" " No no, we're not spies"said Domitron" In our world, we see your world as a game,and you're game is pretty popular in our world. Most of us in this group have played the game ourself or watched videos of other people playing the game" " WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS?"asked Papyrus " There was no point! Besides, you'd just end up forgetting anyways........"said Sans " WHAT? "said Papyrus " Papyrus, what Sans means is that you'll end up forgetting because of the resets"said Georgia " RESETS?"asked Papyrus " Resets are the ability to go back in time. However whenever you make a reset, it will Earse the rest of the timeline, meaning that rest of the timeline will no longer exist."explains Peaceful " Then, it will create a new timeline and put you back at your last save point. A save point, well, it can save your piont in the timeline. Say if you die, then you'll reappear back at the last save point you save. However if you don't save at all in a particular timeline, then you'll just go all the way back to the beginning of the timeline" " SO WAIT IF I DIE, DOES THAT MEAN I'LL BE SENT BACK TO THE BEGINNING OF TIME? " asks Papyrus " No, only humans are able to reset, save and load I'm afraid"said Poli " So if you die, then you permanently die, like gone forever" " OH, I SEE........"said Papyrus " So whenever a human resets, basically everyone forgets of what you did past your last save points once you return there. But Sans however, somehow can remember all that things that happened, despite the resets"said Georgia "..........................While some timelines are different from others, some are very similar. Well, there was this kid named Frisk and he appears in most timelines. Usually they'd go and kill everyone here in the Underground, but once or two they'd spare us and free us from the Underground. But................one of the things they did was when they got to our area.......................they'd.....k-kill you, and either I found your remains lying on the ground,or I was there to witness your death. Countless times I've tried to save you from them, but everytime I try.............I fail. You don't know how hard it was seeing you die countless times over and over again " said Sans sadly" But it seems that you all have come in Frisk's place for this timeline" " Well, we're not like Frisk. I promise you, we won't make the same mistake he did"said Jagapup " Oh was Frisk did definitely wasn't a mistake...."said Sans, his left eye starting to flare up " BUT SANS, I STILL DON'T GET, WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME EARLIER?"asked Papyrus " Like I said, if I did tell you just forget again once the kid reset. Another part of it was because I was scared that you'd be mad at me. I mean, all this time I've been keeping all these secrets from you. Keeping secerts is basically lying to another's face"said Sans " WHY WOULD I EVER BE MAD AT THE GREATEST BROTHER IN THE WORLD "said Papyrus Sans smiles at his brother. ( But isn't he always smiling? XD ) " ANYWAY, PUZZLE TIME. SEE THOSE TILES? ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH THEY'LL CHANGE COLOR. EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION. YOU CAN'T WALK ON THE RED TILES. YELLOW ONES WILL SHOCK YOU. IF YOU STEP ON A GREEN TILE, YOU'LL NEED TO FIGHT A MONSTER. ORANGE TILES ARE ORANGE SCENTED. BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES, BUT THE PARNANAS WILL BITE YOU IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES. ALSO IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A WATER TILE, IT WILL ZAP YOU. PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY, BUT THE SOAP SMELLS LIKE LEMONS, WHICH PARANAS DON'T LIKE. SO PURPLE AND BLUE ARE OKAY. FINALLY PINK TILES DON'T DO ANYTHING. UNDERSTAND?" " Um, I think so"said Peaceful " GREAT! ONE LAST THING, THIS PUZZLE IS ENTIRELY RANDOM, SO EVEN I WON'T KNOW THE SOLUTION"said Papyrus " READY?" " Jagapup, you should do this one. This puzzle will be like a huge dance floor, and we know how much you love music"said Order " Oh I am so ready for this!"exclaimed Jagapup, rubbing her hand together Papyrus flipped the switch and the tiles on the floor started changing color, faster and faster. Jagapup was just getting ready to jump onto one of the the tiles when the tiles stopped flashing. There was a path of light pink tiles with red ones on the side. " Wow..........."said Rygor sarcasticly" That sure is some puzzle" " Aww man, and I was looking forward to striking a little dance number" said Jagapup slumping her shoulders in disappointment " If we where in Dancetale right now,all you would need to do is step on the green tiles"said Poli " Yeah....."said Jagapup " Don't worry, they'll be plenty of musical opportunities yet to come, but right now there's gonna be more puzzle opportunities"said Jessefan " How many of these puzzles do those two have for us?"asked Gabriel " I don't know, I think like we've crossed through like........uh four of them now?"said Charles " After going through tons more puzzles...... " Behold, the deadly gauntlet of terror!" exclaimes Papyrus Bellow us a fire drum pit, a sharp spear, and a large cannon arising from out of the floor. Then from out of the ceiling a spiked ball attached to a chain, another spear, and a puppy that was tied up in rope hanged above us. " WINK!"shouted Stacy " Once I say the word, it will fully activate"said Papyrus " Cannons will fire, blades will slice" " Hang on Wink, I'm coming" said Jessefan Everyone held their breaths as they watch Jessefan dare the dangerous puzzle. Then Jessefan spun in the air as he made the jump for Wink. He sliced the rope with his diamond sword, grabbed Wink in his left arm, then did a front flip landing back on his feet. A thunderous applause was heard from Jaga's group. Jessefan grins from ear to ear, setting Wink down. Wink runs over to his owner, and jumps into her arms. " Oh Wink you naughty puppy, thank goodness you're safe"said Stacy " That was absolutely insane!"said Jagapup giving Jessefan a high five " Way to go Jessefan!" " Now THAT'S how you " said Gabriel " You've been practicing haven't you?" " Yeah "said Jessefan smiling " But how did Wink get down here in the first place? "asked Charles " It would've been very difficult for him to shimmy down through all those tight spaces" " Beats me" shrugged Georgia The group continues on their way, assuming that Papyrus had another puzzle ready for them. Wind and snow blurring their sight until it clears up.Up ahead Papyrus stood over looking the icy lake. He seemed to be looking confused and kinda upset with himself. The skeleton turned around to face Jaga's group. " HUMANS. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER, THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS"said Papyrus " THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL SMART PERSON TO THINK YOU ARE COOL. THESE FEELINGS, THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU'RE FEELING RIGHT NOW. I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST FEEL LIKE. AFTER ALL I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. I PITY YOU......LONELY HUMAN" " Um, we are a group, there are loads of us humans here. We aren't lonely"said Domitron "But that doesn't mean that we wouldn't want to be your friend. After all, people can have more than one friend. Like they say, the more the merrier" said Jagapup " Wouldn't want to upset him"thought Jaga " THAT IS TURE. WORRY NOT, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GLADLY BE YOUR..............NO,NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG. I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND. YOU'RE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN I CAN FUFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWER! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS!!! THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GAURD!" The box appears around the group again, and their souls appeared out of their bodies. The Fight,Act, Item, and Mercy buttons appear in front of them. " We're about to start Papyrus' boss fight"said Rygor to Cassie, Soren, Gabriel and Stacy " Uh oh, looks like conflict has just eskeleton"joked Soren " Pfftahahaha! Nice one!"said Gabriel to Soren Papyrus starts the fight, using thin bones for his weapons. He weakly attacks, seeming reluctant to fight Jaga's group. The group easily dogdes Papyrus's attacks, using their weapons to take out the bones and block the attacks. Poli presses the act button, then pressed flirt. "FLIRTING?! SO YOU FINALLY REVALED YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS?! "said Papyrus Everybody except for Papyrus had their eyes widened. " Oh no no no no, you've got it wrong buddy. We like you but not like that"said DatBeardyGuy, pressing I have zero redeeming qualities " DON'T PLAY THAT KIND OF TRICKERY ON ME! THERE'S NO REASON TO HIDE YOUR TURE FEELINGS"said Papyrus " I geuss that means I have to go on a date with you" " Uhhh, sorry to break the news to ya buddy but I'm taken"said Jagapup " Same here!"said Gabriel " Us too!"said Chocolate and Herotay " Wait, I didn't know you two were a thing"said Rygor " Sure are"said Chocolate " Oh we need a ship name for you two pronto!"said Order " You are so right!"said Georgia " Chocolate X Herotay, maybe Chocotay? Or Herolate? I don't know, maybe we'll work out something later" " ALRIGHT LET'S SEE HOW YOU ALL HANDLE MY FABLE BLUE ATTACK!"said Papyrus " Guys, if you see a blue attack, that means you need to stay completely still"explains Jake " If you move then the blue attacks will hurt you" Everyone stays perfectly still as the blue attacks pass over their souls.All of a sudden everyone's soul turns blue,and drops to the ground. " YOU'RE BLUE NOW"said Papyrus " If your soul is blue you can't float to dodge attacks, you need to jump over them"explained Poli Everyone jumps over Papyrus attacks, and watch as Papyrus dabs sauce, cream and other stuff behind his ears. Cassie rushes over to the Mercy button and presses spare. Papyrus refused to take Cassie's Mercy and continues to talk. "I'LL HAVE LOTS OF ADMIRERS!! BUT...WILL ANYONE LIKE ME AS SINCERELY AS YOU?"asked Papyrus "SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS REALLY RARE...AND DATING MIGHT BE KIND OF HARD..."said Papyrus " Oh yes, very hard"said Charles nodded his head " Seriously I'm BONE-TIRED of fighting you!"said Cassie Everyone else groans. "AFTER YOU'RE CAPTURED AND SENT AWAY.URGH... WHO CARES! GIVE UP!! GIVE UP OR FACE MY... SPECIAL ATTACK!!!"said Papyrus " Never! We must stay determined!"shouted Jaga's group "BEHOLD...! MY SPECIAL ATTACK! "said Papyrus The group hears munching noises and looked over to the right to see a white dog chewing on a large bone. "WHAT THE HECK! THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK! HEY! YOU STUPID DOG! DO YOU HEAR ME!? STOP MUNCHING ON THAT BONE!!!"said Papyrus The dog ran off into the forest with Papyrus bone. "HEY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! COME BACK HERE WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!! ...OH WELL. I'LL JUST USE A REALLY COOL REGULAR ATTACK." shrugs Papyrus Papyrus launches his really cool regular attack. First up where some nice little tiny bone jumps, and then there were some jump that kept on going up on down from the floor and the ceiling. All of a sudden the dog that had made off with Papyrus speacil attack came flying toward the group, still carried the bone in its mouth. Jagapup and her friends jumped over him, and the goes off flying into the direction of the neighborhood in Snowdin. " Well that was werid"said Charles " I bet this is were the cool part of the really cool regular attack comes in" And he was right. Up next came a line of bone arranged to say cool dude, followed by a tiny little bone riding on a skateboard. Then there came a huge wall of bones, much too wide to jump over,however not too high. The group jumps as high they possibly could,shooting up past the trees and into the clouds. The box expands more and more until everyone makes it over the huge bone, and what's more? They even stuck the landing. "WELL...! 'HUFF' IT'S CLEAR... YOU CAN'T! 'HUFF' DEFEAT ME!!! YEAH!!! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS!!! THEREFORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY!! I WILL SPARE YOU, HUMAN!!! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY."said Papyrus " Finally"said Cassie slamming her hand on the mercy button, pressing spare The box around the group disappeared and their souls went back into their bodies. NYOO HOO HOO...I CAN'T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU..UNDYNE'S GOING TO BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME.I'LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD... AND...MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT!"said Papyrus sadly " We'll be friends with you"said DatBeardyguy smiling "REALLY!? YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS, WITH ME??? WELL THEN... I GUESS... I GUESS I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU!"said Papyrus "WOWIE!! WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST DATE... AND I'VE ALREADY MANAGED TO HIT THE FRIEND ZONE!! WHO KNEW THAT ALL I NEEDED TO MAKE PALS... WAS TO GIVE PEOPLE AWFUL PUZZLES AND THEN FIGHT THEM??YOU TAUGHT ME A LOT, HUMANS!I HEREBY GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO PASS THROUGH! AND I'LL GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO THE SURFACE. CONTINUE FORWARD UNTIL YOU REACH THE END OF THE CAVERN. THEN... WHEN YOU REACH THE CAPITAL, CROSS THE BARRIER. THAT'S THE MAGICAL SEAL TRAPPING US ALL UNDERGROUND. ANYTHING CAN ENTER THROUGH IT, BUT NOTHING CAN EXIT...... EXCEPT SOMEONE WITH A POWERFUL SOUL... LIKE YOU!!THAT'S WHY THE KING WANT TO ACQUIRE A HUMAN.HE WANTS TO OPEN THE BARRIER WITH SOUL POWER.THEN US MONSTERS CAN RETURN TO THE SURFACE! OH, I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU...TO REACH THE EXIT, YOU WILL HAVE TO PASS...THROUGH THE KING'S CASTLE.THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS...HE IS...... WELL...HE'S A BIG FUZZY PUSHOVER!!!EVERYBODY LOVES THAT GUY.I AM CERTAIN IF YOU JUST SAY..."EXCUSE ME, MR. DREEMURR... CAN I PLEASE GO HOME?"HE'LL GUIDE YOU RIGHT TO THE BARRIER HIMSELF! ANYWAY!!! THAT'S ENOUGH TALKING!!! I'LL BE AT HOME BEING A COOL FRIEND!FEEL FREE TO COME BY AND HAVE THAT DATE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!" Later at Papyrus's house....... " SO HOW DOES EVERYONE LIKE MY SPAGHETTI"asked Papyrus " Don't you mean SPAWGITTI?"asked Chocolate " OH. MY. GOSH."said Papyrus " PLEASE STOP!" The group laughs at how annoyed Papyrus was.Betty grabs a cheese grater from off the table. " I know this might be CHEESY but I think this spaghetti tastes GRATE"joked Becky " HEY! I SAID STOP!"said Papyrus " HAY? Papyrus stop HORSING-AROUND,it's become a real night-MARE"jokes Order Many people shook their heads smiling. Papyrus left eye starts to twitch in annoyance. He felt something bonk into the back of his over and over. It was the end of a tape measurer, and Jake was holding the other end. " What in the world are you doing?"asks Papyrus " Oh nothing, just MEASURING your PATIENCE " said Jake smiling mischievously " I actually have a few puns about CONSTRUCTION but they need some WORK"jokes Jagapup "ARG, WHAT IS THIS PUNISHMENT?!"asked Papyrus frustrated The group bursting into laughter, finding it funny that Papyrus had made a pun without realizing it. " UGH, NOW YOU'VE GOT ME DOING IT! I'M LEAVING!"said Papyrus leaving the room " Do you guys think that this really spaghetti? I think it's a IMPASTA"said Pigmaster " Imposter is one way to put it. I don't know how much I can take. I've been forcing myself to eat this stuff in order not to be rude,and I've already had to visit the trash can at least four times"said Becky " He did say to visit it any time "said Charles " Why not just give it to the dogs under Papyrus' sink or to Sans' pet rock"said Stacy " That's what I've been doing" " What about Chocolate, Herotay,Wildstyle, Jagwar, Mouse-Sse,Katt, Fireball, Wink and Cat?"asked Jake " Can't you guys eat it for us?" " Hey, I know we're animals in all,and animals will basically eat anything you give us,but you know that we can't just keep eating his spaghetti. We're going to get full eventually"said Chocolate " Do you want me to go get Grillby's?"asked Peaceful " Yes, go do yourself and us a favor"said Charles " Alright I'll be back, if Papyrus shows up, tell him I had to go take care of something"said Peaceful getting up to leave the table " Will do, see ya in a few"said Domitron Peaceful heads out the door just as Papyrus came back into the room. " HEY,WHERE IS YOUR HUMAN FRIEND GOING?"asked Papyrus " Oh, she's just going out "said Order " You mean if she gets out, unless we're SNOWDIN we can't leave the house"said Poli " SOMEBODY PLEASE KILL ME NOW!"said Papyrus Jagapup's eyes started to flicker and flash, untill her eyes turn red and black. She didn't know why but suddenly she had a sudden desire to kill,a desire to see others suffer. She gives her friends a creepy grin, and evilly chuckles to herself. Jagapup takes out her sword, and scans the room. So many people here to choose from, so many choices! What to do,what to do. Then she had it, her eyes locked apon Sans brother. She very slowly starts to walk toward Papyrus. " HUMAN.......WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"asked Papyrus nervously,backing up " STOP! I DIDN'T MEAN KILL ME LITERALLY!!!!!!" " Jagapup, are you mad?!"asked Poli " Stop it, this is so unlike you!" " What are you talking about, this is very much like me"said Jagapup Gabreil gasps. He could hear the mix of Jaga and Chara's voice when she talked. Jagapup wasn't doing this on purpose, she was being controlled by that foul deamon! " Come on Jagapup, I know you're in there. You have to fight her, Jaga. Please, you mustn't let Chara win"said Gabriel Georgia, Charles, Rygor, Order and Poli formed a small circle around Papyrus to protect him. They got out their weapons. The rest of the group was trying to slow Jaga down. " Freeze!" shouted Rygor shooting a blast from his freeze ray Rygor's freeze ray froze Jagapup in a prison of ice. " That should hold her"said Charles Then the iceberg Jagapup was in, started to crack. The ice burg shatters into peices, and ice chunks roll all over the floor. " How is that possible?!"asked Rygor" This can't be happening!" " Don't you mean this is IMPAWSIBLE?"asked Wildstyle " This is definitely ASREIL as it gets"said Jessefan " Not now you two"said Order " This is not the time for puns!" " Chara, get out of her head!"said Domitron " JAGA! Snap out of it!"said Becky trying to hold her back Jagapup slashed Becky with her sword, knocking Becky backward and sending her falling to the ground. " Becky!" shouted Poli coming to Becky's aid " You okay?" "Y- Yeah, I think so"said Becky Jagapup had Payrus up against the wall along with those who were trying to protect him. The others tryed to keep Jaga back for a small long as they could but Jagapup was just too strong. Quickly she was able to whip out her teammates off their feet and down to the ground. Papyrus was now completely vulnerable! " JAGAPUP! NO!!!!!!"screams Poli But it was too late..............the familiar striking sound effect was heard, making Papyrus shake in fear. His body immediately disappears and all that is left is was his head. Jagapup's heart skips a beat.Before her sits a pile of dust that belonged to his body, along with Papyrus' red scarf. Her eyes turned to her sword in hand, it's blade coated with fresh blood. She drops her sword, which clangs as it hits the floor. Jagapup drops to the ground onto her knees and clutchs Papyrus' scarf close to her chest. She begins to sob silently. " No............" Jaga cries " I couldn't have possibly................Papyrus?" Cassie comes over to Jagapup and hugs her friend. Seeing Jagapup like this reminded her back in the day when she killed her beloved pet, controlled by the white pumpkin. Chocolate, Herotay, Wildstyle, Wink and Cat wimper sadly at this tragic loss. " I...............I am so sorry"cried Jagapup " Well........this is it then"said Papyrus sadly " St-still....I believe in you. I think you can do a little better even if you don't think so. I-I promise " Papyrus' head disappeared into dust before the group's eyes. " I heard the screaming, is everything o-"said Sans entering the room Sans widened when he sees the remains of his dead brother on the floor. His eyes turn to Jaga and his eye starts to flare a flashing blue. Jagapup looks up at Sans, tears still steaming down her face. " Sans, I can explain-"said Jagapup " There's nothing to explain!"said Sans angrily Jaga's soul turns blue, and Sans pick Jagapup up off the ground and towards him using his magic. Jaga's heart rate automatically picks up as Sans stares into her eyes, his rage searing into her. " Come on now Sans, please, there's no need to fight. I mean we wouldn't want to work ourselves..... DOWN TA THE BONE , fighting about about something when it's not worth it" said Jagapup, attempting to lighten the mood with a pun Sans uses his magic to throw Jagapup to the wall, and out form the wall a large bone presses Jaga up against it from it's side. Sans comes up to Jaga,and starts screaming and getting all up in her face. As if this wasn't making Jagapup uncomfortable with this lecture as it is. " YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO JOKE ABOUT HIM!" Sans screams, shaking Jaga by the shoulders " I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" said Jagapup with fear within her tone of voice, starting to shake " But seriously let's not waste our energy, please, this lecture is already punishment enough" Sans eye flared up to a dangerous beaming yellow. He slapped Jagapup in the face, hard. Jagapup's lips slightly quivered, before the tears she tried so hard not to show, came pouring. "Sorry won't fix anything! HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU THINK ABOUT MAKING PUNS, AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!"screams Sans " I didn't even make a pun that time!"said Jagapup " Oh wait, pun-ishment, I get it now. I didn't even MEAN too make that pun" " Oh no Jaga, you've been spending so much time with Sans the puns are rubbing off on you." jokes Jessefan" I think you might be getting Pun FEMEER!" " Sans stop, leave her alone! Jagapup didn't do anything wrong. She was being controlled by Chara. Her eyes turned red-" said Gabriel " You except me to believe that?!"growls Sans interuping Gabreil's sentence " You said that you wouldn't do the same things that Frisk did,yet here I am again, losing the only family that I had left. My mother is gone, Gaster died during one of his experiments...... and now here is my brother,up in smoke and ash before me. If you knew what it really felt like to lose a family member Jaga, then why did you want me to suffer the same?! " Sans, I-I'm so very s-sorry,b-but what about U-Undyne,Alphys,T-Toreil and A-Asgore? Y-You still have them,right?"asked Jagapup " How long do you wanta bet it'll be before you have their powder on your hands?"asked Sans" Going down this route, I hope you die along with all the rest of us monsters in the Underground, after all, heh, you are one yourself. If you really are the angel from the surface you'll be doing a great favor to all,especially to your own father. " Jagapup's eyes widened, and jaw dropped as the recking ball of Sans words came down apon her at full force. Sans releases Jaga and she falls to the ground on her hands and knees hanging her head. " Out! All of you get out!"growls Sans " Uhh, I think he really means it guys" said Poli nervously " Run?"asked Georgia " Run!"said Pigmaster In a flash, the whole group wooshed out of Papyrus' and Sans' house. " If we were really friends, you all won't come back!"shouted Sans, watching the group run out of Snowdin from the kitchen window As Jaga's group was running past Grillbys', Peaceful Kingdom was coming out with a few bags of food. She saw the group run by, and was confused about what was going on. " Guys, where are you all going? What's the rush?"asked Peaceful " Come on!"said Gabriel grabbing Peaceful " Whoa!"exclaimed Peaceful Category:Blog posts